


Touch Starved

by lukas_mp3



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, much gayer than intended, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukas_mp3/pseuds/lukas_mp3
Summary: Patton loves to touch.





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> we all need some fluff in these trying times

Patton loves to touch.

He loves to touch soft blankets, and he he loves to hug stuffed animals. He loves kitties and puppies and all the animals. He touches the walls as he walks past and traces patterns on his thighs whenever he's bored.

Unfortunately, he doesn't often get to touch the other sides.

It's been a long time, but he remembers that they feel warm and soft. He would want to cuddle all of them - but he doubts they would want to.

Which is why, when Roman suddenly puts an arm around his shoulders when they're all watching disney movies on the couch, shock courses through Patton's body as he shivers. Roman glances over, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Is this okay?" he whispers, curious as to if he over stepped his bounds. Patton pauses for a moment before he giggles and cuddles close to Roman, laying his head on the prince's chest.

"Very okay..."

They stay like that for the rest of the movie. Logan noticed the initial reaction. His curiosity is spiked as he plans an experiment.

+++

Patton is drawing out in the main room, crayons strewn over the table and floor. He's smiling happily to himself, completely focused on his art.

What a great time for Logan to start his experiment.

He sits down next to Patton. However, unlike usual, he was very close to Patton, almost touching him.

"What are you drawing?" Logan asked, but he didn't really need to know the answer. He needed to observe Patton's reaction.

Patton straightened his back as soon as Logan sat on the ground next to him. The logician took notice of this. He also noticed the reddening of Patton's cheeks and the twitching of his fingers.

As Patton talked about his drawing, voice sounding far away, Logan realized that he would need assistance in his experiment.

+++

When Logan approached Roman with his proposal, Roman accepted it wholeheartedly. He too had noticed Patton's strange reaction, and his curiosity was high.

This time, Patton was in the kitchen, measuring ingredients, as he was preparing to make cookies. As Logan pretended to be getting water, he signaled for Roman to enter the room and do his part. As Patton measured flour carefully, Roman stood next to him, sliding an arm around his waist.

"Heya Padre, what are y-"  
Before Roman could finish his sentence, Patton clumsily dropped the measuring cup he was holding. Flour rose up in a cloud, getting everywhere. However, this would not discourage Roman. He swung Patton away with the grip Roman had on his hips, pulling the side against him to protect from the fake danger.

Patton squeaked and blushed as Roman pretended to be saving him. Logan smirked, enjoying the results. For scientific reasons, of course.

He decided to enlist more help.

+++

Virgil was more difficult to convince, but did eventually decide he could help as well. Logan sat in the main room with Patton, a book in his lap hiding his notebook. Patton was once again in his own little world as he browsed the web on a laptop. Virgil walked into the room, shoulders hunched, his demeanor already seeming embarrassed.

He plopped down on the couch next to Patton, and put his knees to his chest. With his hair in his face, he snuggled up next to Patton, laying his head on the emotional side's shoulder and curling up as much as possible.

"Can we watch videos together?"

Virge muttered this, as he hid half his face in Patton's shirt. Logan noticed the way Patton couldn't stop his smiling and giggling. And as he wrote his observations down, he suddenly realized he wished that he was in Virgil's place. It would simply be easier to measure that way, he told himself.

+++

Patton had no idea what was happening with all the sudden physicality. Yes, he enjoyed it - but every touch shocked body, sending electricity through his veins. It was enthralling and wonderful, but it was also embarrassing. He didn't see why everybody was suddenly so affectionate. Even Virgil.

Logan walked in and sat next to him. Patton glanced over, nervous over if Logan would do anything. He was already preparing to attempt to control his reaction. Logan did do something.

He held Patton's hand.

Their fingers interlocked and Logan noticed the way the pads of his fingers fit perfectly into the spaces between Patton's knuckles. And he smiled as he relaxed and drew circles on the back of Patton's palm with his thumb.

For scientific reasons. Definitely.


End file.
